Ouran meets Shugo Chara!
by kawaiiamy1
Summary: The guardians of Seiyo all gather together for a meeting to find out that Easter is targeting a new school, Ouran Academy. So the guardians pack their stuff and head off to the elite school in order to protect it and it's students. What happens when they meet the Host Club?
1. What! We have to transfer! (Chapter 1)

"The Host Club? The Guardians?"

(Ages:

16- Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko

15- Yaya, Amy, Kairi

13- Rikka

11- Hikaru

Host club ages haven't changed)

*Amu's P.O.V*

"What?!" I slammed my hands down on the table. "We have to transfer?!"

Tadase nodded. "To Ouran Academy. We believe there are x-eggs there."

"But it's ages away! Where will we stay?" I questioned.

Nadeshiko smiled.

"At our house, Amu-chan." Nagihiko said. "It's not that far from Ouran."

I sighed. "Hai..."

"Anymore questions or objections?" Tadase asked. Everything was silent.

"Okay. It's settled." Kairi pushed his glasses up.

I looked at my current school. "I'll miss you Seiyo High."

"Yaya is very excited! She stayed up all night doing research! Apparently there's a host club!"

*Haruhi's P.O.V*

"Transfer students?!" I slammed my hands down on the table. "Already?!"

Tamaki nodded. "From Seiyo High. They are here for a reason, I believe."

"But school only just started! How many?" I questioned.

Kaoru smiled.

"Seven students, Haru-chan." Hikaru said. "First transfer students we've had in a while."

I sighed. "Hai..."

"Anymore questions or objections?" Tamaki asked. Everything was silent.

Okay. It's settled." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

I looked at the current amount of students. "Such a huge amount of students."

"I'm very excited!" Honey said. "I stayed up all night doing research! I heard they're all Guardians!"

*Yaya's P.O.V*

"A host club? What's that?" Amu asked.

"A club full of seven boys! It's really cool cause their are seven of us as well!" I said excitedly.

"Takashi Morinozuka, grade 3, the silent type." Rima said, sipping her tea.

"Mitsuki Haniozuka, grade 3, the cute type!" I piped up.

"Tamaki Suoh, grade 2, the Kingly type." Tadase said. (I know, princely type)

"Kyoya Ootori, grade 2, the Cool type!" Kairi said.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." Nagihiko said.

"Kaoru Hitachiin." Nadeshiko said.

"Grade 1, the mischievous type." They both said.

We all stared at Amu.

"Haruhi Fujioka, grade 1, the natural type?" Amu said, confused.

"Bingo." Kairi said.

"Nice one Amu-chii!" I said.

"Looks like this'll be an interesting year!"

*Honey's P.O.V*

"Guardians? What are they?" Haruhi asked.

"A group of students who protect the school! It's really cool cause there are seven of us and seven of them!" I said excitedly.

"Tadase Hotori, grade 2. The King of hearts." Tamaki said.

"Rima Mashiro, grade 2 and queen of spades." Mori said.

"Yaya Yuiki, grade 1! The ace of hearts!" I piped up.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, Jack of spades." Hikaru said.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Queen of hearts." Kaoru said.

"Grade 2." They said together.

"Kairi Sanjou, grade 1, Jack of hearts." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

We all stared at Haruhi.

"A-Amu Hinamori, Grade 2, um, The Joker?" She stuttered.

"Bingo." Kyoya said.

"Nice one Haru-chan!" I said.

"Looks like this'll be an interesting year!"

* * *

Like it? I do! And the title will be explained unless you've already guessed it.


	2. Was I meant to see that? (Chapter 2)

*Amu's P.O.V*

I shook nervously and stepped on to the bus, quickly seating myself next to Tadase.

"It'll be alright," I whispered to myself. However, questions and thoughts were rushing into my head. Should I do cool and spicy? No, it's a new school. But what if there's someone else from my school? And what about my sisters? Will they come here because I'm here?

I shook my head and looked around the bus. At the back of the bus, there was a girl. She was different from all the other girls. Her skin was pale, really pale and she wore a black dress, which rested comfortably at about knee-level. Her shoes were also black, with a blood red ribbon threaded through both of them. Her whole face was covered by a black cape, which she gripped tightly with her hands. There was a slight bit of purple on her dress as well. I continued to stare at her until her head snapped up and I quickly looked away. But as I did, I noticed something she probably didn't want me to see.

A small drop of red blood.

*Haruhi's P.O.V*

I shook nervously as I waited at the front of the school for the new students. Why me of all people? I thought, tapping my foot. Sweat formed on my arms as the heat built up. What will they be like? What are they here for? Our school isn't infested by something is it? I hope not.

I shook my head and looked around impatiently. Just on the street, I noticed a small girl. She looked about 11 to 12 years old, but her breasts told me not. Despite her height, she was probably around 15. She seemed to be gazing at our school. She was wearing pink flats with little white bows on the front. She wore a black and pink short skirt that flew with the wind. From her shirt, which was pink and white, I knew what her favourite colours were. She had her up in pigtails with-no surprise-pink ribbons tying it up. Her skin was a very light brown, not exactly pale, but rather close. I stared at her, until she turned to face me and our eyes met. She looked away and ran off, but before that, for a split second, I saw seven fairy-like creatures by her side.

*Tadase's P.O.V*

"Amu-chan? Something wrong?" I questioned.

"Eh?" She turned her head to look at me. "Nothing!" She said.

I nodded, but I didn't exactly believe her, so I said, "You sure? You've been staring in space for 10 minutes."

"I-I was just...looking at the sights...out the window..." She got quieter as she went and her face went slightly pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Really." She turned away. I blinked. Something's wrong, I thought. I shouldn't ask her now, maybe it's best to just leave her alone...

"Okay..." I turned my head to the front as we turned around the corner. Our new school was now in view.

I smiled lightly.

This'll be a fun year.

*Tamaki's P.O.V*

"Ah, princess, thank you. But I can not accept. This would look better on you after all." I said happily, staring out the window again at Haruhi. She'd been standing there for a while, and I wondered what was wrong. I decided to find out for myself.

"Excuse me princesses, I'll be right back." I excused myself from the room and headed out to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" I asked, going in her vision.

She seemed to snap out of it pretty quick.

"No, senpai. Everything's fine." She said and walked back inside.

"Ok, well anytime you feel troubled, you know you can always talk to your daddy!" I said happily.

"Or not..."


End file.
